


Three hearts and a home

by ProcyonKiryu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcyonKiryu/pseuds/ProcyonKiryu
Summary: Jeynico finds a home in each other.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Three hearts and a home

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clarify that here the Reynico is queerplatonic. Okay? Okay

It all started with a house.

Jason had a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. But it was lonely since Thalia wasn't there.

Reyna had a house because she was a preator but being the only female preator she was also alone.

And Nico just didn't fit into either camp.

All three had fitted in well.

Jason and Reyna had become a couple once Jason regained all of his memory and had broken up with Piper. It had been tough but they were still friends.

Reunion and Nico had become best friends. Or something else. It wasn't romantic or brotherly but there it was.

And Reyna watched as Jason looked at Nico as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world. And Nico looked at him as someone he could really trust.

It was Reyna who proposed it. Move in together.

There was an abandoned cabin near Camp Jupiter that was perfect for the three of them. And so it all began.

They fixed it together with Jason and Nico fighting over the paint.

With Reyna and Jason choosing the furniture.

With Nico and Reyna making a corner in the house for Aurum and Argentum.

They lived together.

With Jason making the food because he was the only decent one with the fire.

With Nico bringing personal items from the three of them and from the adventures they shared.

With Reyna watching how, finally, Jason and Nico kissed. And if she had pushed Jason on top of Nico, well, it didn't matter.

They lived there for days that turned into months and years.

Now, after all this time, they were fixing a new room for their adopted child.

The house had become a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fanfic of this account and the last of the year. I wanted to reach 5 on this account since in the main one I have reached 100 today :D


End file.
